When dreams come true
by Quirky1
Summary: A girl who lives off the hope of dreams gets the chance to live her dreams but it means leaving her friends behind
1. Default Chapter

When Dreams Come True  
  
~Discord~  
  
Discord! I turned around and stopped when I heard Dutchy yell at me. Heya Blondie. He smirked at my nickname for him, he hated it! I just laughed and asked "What's up?" Well Quirky's at it again he said and Jakes not around to calm er down. GREAT. I sware she can be SO annoying at times, but she is hilarious when she starts…QUIRKY get your bum ova heah, people are looking at ya funny….  
  
~Quirky~  
  
"HIGH TIMES, HARD TIMES, SOMETIMES THE LIVIN IS SWEET AND SOMETIMES THERES NUTTIN TO EAT BUT I ALWAYS LAND ON ME FEE." QUIRKY!!.. Uh oh der goes Discord ruining me fun again. It was the first really nice day of spring and I was enjoying the weather. At the moment I was running around Central Park singing and dancing to my favorite song by Medda. I was completely ignoring my pile of papes after all I had all day to sell em. When I do things like this I really live up to my nickname of Quirky. The newsies had given it ta me because I was always doing crazy stuff, but also because I can have really bad mood swings…oh well dats me! Anyway when I act like dis I also get Discord mad at me. Weve been best buds ever since I came to the lodging house we both lived in. Our personalities were horribly different we even LOOKED different. She had brown hair with gray eyes and HATED dresses. Me on the other hand, I have flaming red hair with baby blue eyes and am one of the few goil newsies dat don't wear dresses. A coise pants are easier to run around in. With all our differences we clicked instantly and are great friends!  
  
I walked up to Discord and Dutchy putting on my most innocent face I asked "What?" You know WHAT!! Said Discord trying hard to keep a strait face and be stern at the same time. You were acting stupid again. Two years ago it was fine but wese aint kids anymore. We can't afford to goof off. In side my good mood instantly vanished in response to Discord's words even if she did mean it in fun. On the outside I kept my smile on and laughed it off. I'm not the kind to willingly start a fight.  
  
We grabbed our papes and started hawkin da headlines. "Extry Extry read all about it" "Thousands Dead in Brooklyn" ok, ok, ok the REAL story was about the falling seagull population, prolly from stupid Spot's newsies always hittin em with der slingshots. Anyway what dey don't know don't hurt em and feeds me. As I sold me papes I thought about what Discord had said before. The truth is, she was right. Not that I didn't love my life, it was great! But still at 17 I was getting to old to be a newsie and needed to find something better. My dream was to become a great singer/actress and travel. Travel everywhere all around America. I also wanted to visit France again my home country. I remember my parents mentioning some distant relatives there and I wanted to meet them. Thinking of my dreams made me remember when I first came to NYC three years ago, and how I came to be a Newsie. 


	2. Quirky's Past

"When dreams come true"  
  
Chapter 2  
  
I started thinking about when I first came to America and how I became a newsie. I would neva forget how by simply thanking a person my life would change foreva.  
  
When I was 14 me, my 10-year-old sister Danny, and our parents decided to leave our home in France and move to America. Unfortunately our parents died on the boat coming over. When we got to NYC Danny and me were totally alone with only a little money. Danny and I wandered around NYC for a couple weeks sleeping in alley's and eating very little to save our money. When our money did run out we started performing on the streets. I would sing and Danny would dance. We knew enough English to beg but not much.  
  
Then one afternoon we was sittin in da park and Danny had found some little kids to play wit. I was tired so keeping one eye on her I sat on a bench and started daydreamin. I didn't allow myself to do this much because it only ended with me feelin sorry for myself. As I sat there I was snapped back into reality when I heard several kids cryin including Danny The kite they was playin wit had blown away so they were upset. Then some boy (who I later found out to be Jake) bout my age holdin a stack of newspapers showed up. He started making faces t the kids tryin to cheer dem up. I couldn't help but think that he was pretty cute and his faces were hilarious.  
  
Soon all the kids had started laughing again and ran off forgetting the lost kite I grabbed Danny's hand before she had a chance to take off. "Aw Taylor you never let me have any fun" she complained "Its for your own good". Running up to Jake. I tried to thank him in broken English but he couldn't understand me. He did figure out I was French dough. He thought for a while then got excited and beckoned for me to follow him. I was a little confused but decided to follow him anyway.  
  
As we walked Jake sold his papes yelin out things in English I didn't understand. His headlines worked and he sold the rest a his papes no problem. Finally we reached an old run down building. A sign above said "Newsboys Lodging House" He told me to follow him with his hand. At first I didn't' want to but there was somtin I trusted bout him. I walked in da building and had to adjust my eyes for the darkness. Danny grabbed my hand "I'm scared" she said. "Don't worry, it'll be all right" I tried to look hopeful. The room we were in was small. On one side it had a counter and behind the counter were mailboxes. In the corner was a couch and a couple chairs. Finally there was a steep set a stairs going up. Along the stairs was a sign dat read, "speak the truth"  
  
Suddenly I realized that Jake that had brought me dere was gone "GREAT, just what I need" As I started to get frantic I heard someone laugh behind me, but when I turned around nobody was der. I got nervous and started screaming a mixture of French and English. "Hello?!? Qui est la? (who is there) help!" Then a goil who looked bout my age but shorter showed up glaring at m e. "Who are you and what did you just say?" she demanded in English. I didn't understand so I just glared at her. All I could think of was what did I get me and Danny into now. WE glared at each otha for bout five minutes when Jake showed up again dis time with another goil. Skint! He yelled then something in English. They broke into a fight ignoring me and Danny.  
  
~Skint and Jakes fight~  
  
"Skint whaddya doing?!?" "Can't ya leave anyone alone?" "Whad am I doin Jake?" "Youse da one bringin stupid foreign goils in heah" "Skint, calm down" "I found her in da park and she can't speak no English, and she needed ta tell me somtin" "I felt bad for er" "Oh RIGHT! Ya felt BAD for her." "You just saw er body and er face and dought you could get some!" "Skint, would ya shud up" "O its not like the twit can understand us or nuttin"  
  
I stood and watched as the two argued and couldn't help but feel guilty cuz it was probably bought me and Danny. As dey were arguing Danny saw a mouse and squealed. Dis stoped da fight and brought der attention back to us. Jake turned to me and started speakin slowly like DAT would help me understand him betta. I stood der confused until he stopped talking and pointed to da udder goil he brought wit em. I hadn't noticed but she had kept tuggin on his sleeve while he was talking. When he finally let her talk she seemed very excited. She squealed "Bonjour!" Then kissed my cheeks. Upon hearing my language spoken I intantly lit up.  
  
"Ma nom est Slash" (My name is Slash), she said. "Comment t'appelles-tu?" (What is your name) "Tu sont de France?" (You're from France?) "Ou en France?" (Where in France?). Je suis de Paris. (I'm from Paris) "Je suis si heureux!" (I'm so happy!). She continues to say things like dis till I stopped her. I had some questions for her too.  
  
"Bonjour" I said. "Ma nom est Taylor" (My name is Taylor). "Oui, Je suis de France." (Yes I'm from France). "J'ai habite en Eze" (I lived in Eze). That answered her questions now for mine. "Je suis, ou?" (Where am I?). "Le garcon, est qui?"(Who is the boy) "Je voudrais le remercier."(I would like to thank him) "Tu parle Français et anglais?" (You speak French and English?). If possible her smile got even bigger as I babbled in French to her.  
  
After a lot of questions we finally got everything straitened out. The boy who brought me here was of course Jake. The other goils name was Skint and dey were all Newsies. Slash it turns out was from Paris. She came to America a couple a years ago and had joined da newsies. She spoke English all ready because her father was from England. I also learned where we were, was where day all lived, and dere was bout 25 udders dat lived dar too. Four udder goils and about 24 boys. Danny and I decided to stay wit da Newsies and Slash agreed to teach us English.  
  
Jake putting his arms around me from behind and kissing my neck interrupted my thoughts. Things had definitely changed a lot since I first became a newsie. 


	3. Friends

'When Dreams Come True"  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Heya hun" I said "ya done sellin?" "A coise I am" he said "ise always done before you" "Oh HAHA" I said sarcastically."cept every udder day". Him and me had a permanent contest on who could sell faster. Da only reason he beat me today was cuz of me little extra activity in da park. "So watcha dinkin about sweets?" "O just about when I became a newsie, and dat argument you and Skint had." I giggled and poked his side ticklin him "and how stupid I musta looked dat day too." He grabbed me yellin "now ya know ya shouldn't a done dat" and started ticklin me back. I jumped and ran away from him dogging people in da streets. Every so often looken ova me shoulder. "HAH, you cant' catch me!" Finally I let him catch me in front of Tibby's. We walked in to da restaurant with him tickling me and me trying to worm out of his grasp. It was still sorta early and der was no one else in der yet. Soon it would be full a udder newsies dough.  
  
"Shall we sit?" he asked. "Shoah, but I aint sittin next ta ya till ya stop ticklin me" I said sitting across from him. "Dat aint fair , you started it" he complained pouting at me. He looked so hilarious I started to laugh. I moved over to his side of the table and he started kissin me. This was great it was one of my dreams to have a boy love me and to want to be with me. Dreams, I was full of em"  
  
"Get a room" I heard Wish yell afta a couple minutes. "Aw you should talk" I said as her and Skittery sat across from Jake and me. "Or am I incorrect to assume dat WASN'T you guys I saw on da roof last night doing dings I wouldn't teach Danny?" "Besides its fun!" We all started talking as we ate our lunch like normal. Everyone was laughing because Wish had just hit Skittery for complainin yet again when Skint walked over Jack right behind her. Ever since they had started datin Jack had become more and more submissive and less of a leader. "Heya Quirky, or should I say MS. Actress" she said her tone none to friendly. ever since our first encounter we had neva been terribly close, I wouldn't even call us friends. "Hey, Can I help ya" I said equaling her tone. "Oh no, I just wanted ta tell ya I saw your little showin da park befoah…interesting" She started laughing as I sat glaring at her. "Why don't you just go sit with Jack and Davey?" Jake said. "Fine just let me know when ya next show is" she said smirking and walking off.  
  
"What was DAT all about" said a very confused Wish. "Well lets jist say I was enjoying da weather in Central park and got a liddle carried away" "A LIDDLE carried away?!" Dutchy said as him and Discord sat down wit us. "Ha yeah" Discord laughed. "Dats like saying da Delancey's are only a liddle mean. People were given her money to shud up!" "HAHAHA" I said sarcastically. "Thanks for the support." "Hey what are best friends for huh?"  
  
Smiling I stood up. "Well ise better be leavin for my voice lesson". "Oh ya mean your leavin to break the windows in Irving Hall again?" Skittery said, who had been unusually quiet dis whole time. He was quickly shut up with a kick to da shins from Jake unda da table. "Danks hun" I said hugging him. "I knew dose calve muscles would come in handy some time." "O, by the way Skits, you didn't seem ta mind me singin at da show da udder night. In fact you had dat goofy grin on your face." "Oh shud up, youse knows ise just kiddin" "right , right a coise ya are Skits." "Well bye everyone" I stopped to give Jake a kiss. "bye meetcha later."  
  
As I walked outta Tibby's, Bon Bon, skint's best friend shouted at me. "Hey Ms.Actress, Ise sorry I missed your show it sounds like great fun", turning to Skint for approval they both started laughing. "Oh your so hilarious Bon Bon" "So uh where's Davey now? Oh Dats right he's with Denton again. I sware dats not right dem spending so much time togeddah…" She lunged at me as I walked out da door. I really don't mind Davey, or Jack for dat matter. Its just fun to make fun a Bon Bon.  
  
I have singing lessons wit Medda every Tuesday and Thursday at 2:30. My voice came natural but she helped me use it bedda. She only charged me 3 cents a lesson and then let me sing a couple songs at her shows on Fridays.  
  
I got to Irving Hall and walked in da side door. When I got in I saw a goil I had neva seen befoah. She tall, wit blond hair and blue eyes. She was dressed like Medda wearing a red gown that swept up in da back and curls in her hair. She heard me and turned around "Ah, you must be Quirky" she said hugging me. "Uh yeah..And youse is?".. 


End file.
